Typically, an electrical box is used to support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a centralized space. The electrical box protects the wiring and electrical devices contained therein from extrinsic conditions such rain, snow, and fire, for example. A cover plate can be provided to further protect the wiring and electrical devices and militate against accidental electrocution of a user. The electrical box is typically connected to a joist or other structural component of a building.
Prior art electrical boxes include mounting systems with fastening devices that facilitate a connection to mounting structures. However, if a repositioning of the electrical box is desired, the fastening devices must be completely removed from the mounting structure. The electrical box is then repositioned and the fastening devices re-fastened to the mounting structure. This typically requires the formation of additional apertures in the mounting structure. Further, the repositioning process can be time consuming.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box including a mounting system which facilitates a repositioning of the electrical box, wherein a complexity and cost thereof are minimized, and an ease of repositioning the electrical box is maximized.